a reason to stay
by diana19
Summary: another domletty fic afther the trucks.
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and the ones I do you'll know, yada yada yada. Anyway On with the story. Ooo remember English is not my first language so if I made a mistake tell me about it._**

**_Note this is a dom/letty I know it may not look like it, but it is._**

_**A reason to stay.**_

Lettys

Here I am sitting on the sand, watching the sun rise, feeling like shit, and all because of one man Dominic torretto, my boy I mean my ex-boyfriend. God! All my life I wanted to be doms girl and now…now I'm not so sure. I just found him last night in our bed with some… some whore. And he didn't even know I was there.

**Flashback. **

Tonight the party was at Hectors, I was there for about two hours, and the two fucking hours I was looking for Dom, were the hell was he? I asked around. When I got tired of the same shit, guys hitting on me, girls laughing behind me back, couples fucking, the team was beyond drunk Mia was staying with some friends, so I though it would be niece for me and Dom to have some time just the two of us, maybe we could fix what was wrong in our relationship. It had been two month since we came from Mexico, we have spent 3 month there after the thing with the trucks came down, and Brian save are asses. The whole time we were in Mexico Dom was great and I though we were going to talk but I was wrong everything went down hill the moment we came back.

I needed to talk to Dom I didn't wanted to lose him but I was not going to stand any more shit from him. So I got in my car and drove home. The house was deserted and the lights were off, so I though nobody was home, I went in with the intention off waiting for Dom in our room, but when I open the door to our room I got the shock of my life, there was the love of my life naked, with some bimbo on top of him naked too, it didn't take a

Rocket scientist to know what had happened, and the funny thing is that no matter how many times I found him with some whore it always surprised my and I always forgave him and he always did it again, maybe that was what click in that moment that he always did it no matter what I did or shouted at him, no matter how many times he said he love me, he always did it again. In that moment I went to the closet and as quiet as I could I took my bag and I pack all my things, I got out of the house got in my car, and just drove.

**End off flashback.**

And here I am, at the beach I've been here the whole night just thinking about my life, my relationship with Dom, with the team, about the way I am, and I got to the conclusion that things have to change, I have to leave California cuz I don't know if I have the strength to work with him and not be with him. "God give me a reason to stay a signal something, if not I'll know I'm doing the right thing be leaving". Here I am just waiting for the sunrise to be finish to get back in my car and leave the team and California forever.

**_So did is the first chapter, just tell me what you think, good bad. So I'll know if I'm going to put the other chapters_**.


	2. a new friend

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**.

First a big **_thanks_** for reviewing my story and for the advise.

And yes this is a dom and letty meaning that they are going to end up together. And yes his is going to suffer and no it's not evil well maybe a little. But we love him anyway, on with the story.

**_Ending of the last chapter_**.

"God give me a reason to stay a signal something, if not I'll know I'm doing the right thing be leaving". Here I am just waiting for the sunrise to be finish to get back in my car and leave the team and California forever.

**Now the 2 chapter.**

Now that the sun has risen and my tears have dried, I realized what a beautiful morning it is, but it does nothing to change my mood, for the first time in a long time I'm sad, angry and hurt. Anger, and hurt, I can handle but sadness is and always will be an emotion that I can't stand, but right now it's all I feel, sadness for what we had, what we loss, what could have…, no I won't think about that. He fucked everything or should I say everyone up and I don't know if it can be fix, god I don't even know myself anymore. I guess that's a good place to start, get to know myself again. That brings a smile to face.

I look at the Skye one more time, and I been to get up when BANG! Something or should I say someone knocks me over, I'm about to give the poor fuck that just tackle me a piece of my mind, but when I look down I realized that it's a boy no more than 3 or 4 years old and his holding on to my like his life depends on it. What the fuck is a kid doing at the beach this early, and holding on to my? That's what went through my mind in that second, until the little boy look up at my, with the biggest smile I have ever seen, and the most beautiful light almond eyes. I just looked at him and smiled back. "hey, what's your name little one?" I say, he looks at my strange like I should know what his name is and then he smiles again and says "Daniel, wat you?" he says in his baby talk, I laugh and say "letty" as I look at what he's wearing, I could tell right away that they were hand me down jeans and an old red t-shirt that you couldn't tell what had been the picture there, and some old sneakers. "Where are your parents Daniel?" the moment those words left my mouth I regretted them, Daniel's smiled faded and he look so sad.

Before I could say any more, a young girl came running towards us, she most of been 17 or 18, thin with long blond hair and blue eye, the picture of perfection just like dom like them, when she finally reach us she look at Daniel and tried to take him from me but Daniel was not letting go of me, "come on everyone is waiting for you, we've been looking all over the beach for you, now come on you little brat" that really did it for my, I was already angry that just blow my top off " how are you to talk to him like that, his just a kid, you should be grateful that nothing happened to him and that he didn't meet a psycho, so instead of ripping a poor boy a new one you should be feeling bad not making him feel bad his scare enough and the only brat I see here is you" she just stood there looking like a fish out of the water,

and before the shock could pass a another women came up to us looking at my strangely, what is it with this people and looking at my like I'm from another planet, she then smiled and say "thank you for finding him" she then look at Daniel and said "I was worried about you Daniel I'm glad you found a friend" he smiled and look like they had a little joke that I was not part of I couldn't understand what the hell was going on, but I was going to find out " are you his mother?" "ohh, no I wish I was, my name is Maggie I'm the director for L.A. orphanage, I'm sorry if we bother you" that explain the cloths his wearing, I though "no, it's no problem" I say." Come on Daniel time to get back with the others" that's when I really look at her she look like an anime, you know does Japanese cartons, Jesse is a great fan, god my heart aches for the team right now. I notice she's probably on her middle 40, with long red hair and brown eyes, a little fat but not to much, she look's like does type of people you just can't help but like and trust.

As the woman extended her hand towards Daniel he buries his face in my chest and his arms have a death grip on me, "see he doesn't want to let go, his glued to that... That woman" the blond finish when I glared at her "what were you going to say you little brat" I say "why you, you, you..." she started to say but Maggie interrupts "jean why don't you go with the other's I'll be there in a moment" she look at her sternly and the girl got the point but not before having a small staring contest with me witch I won of course. "I'm sorry about that miss…" Maggie start's to say "letty, just letty, no miss you make me feel old with that shit" Daniel giggle at that "you sad (said) a bad word" I laugh and so did Maggie "ok, letty I'm sorry about jean but you know how teen's this days are" " yeah I live with 4 grown men that still act like there 4 years old, well I just to lived" my faced fell at the though of then, and Maggie pick it up "why don't you join us, were having a camp out, the kids wanted to come to the beach" "so that's what your doing here so early" " here let me help you up, because Daniel is not going to let you go" she said as she help me " yeah I noticed, hey little one are you ever going to let my go?" I said with a smiled he look up smiled and buried his face again 'guess that's a no" " you know you're the first person I see him touch, smiled or even talk to" said Maggie "what! What do you mean? "Well his being with us 4 moths and he hasn't said a thing I'm a child psychologist, so I know it wasn't anything psychical he just decided that he wasn't going to talk till now".

As we reach the camp I could see many kids running and playing, I look at the kid in my arms and my heart soften "don't you want to go play with then Daniel" "no, wanna play with you" "you do!" I was shock "don't look like that you are his friend" Maggie said to me, with a look that I knew to well "I know that look, that's the same look mia has when she knows something I don't. You are going to have to tell me what's going on?" I said to Maggie as Daniel got off my and started to drag me off to play "later promise" she said to me with I smiled, got I hated that shit eater smiles, the one dom always has the I know everything and you don't uuuuuuuu it got to me like nothing else, but as Daniel stars to talk and tell me what we are going to play my anger disappears. And I smile.

**_More to come soon, it's just that it sucks to live in a third world country you don't have electricity all the time so I don't get to work that much on my stories so be patient with me , beside I'm in college so I have to study. Bye, tell me what you think._**


	3. she's gone

**_Disclaimer: _**you guys know, I don't own any of the TFTF character, and you know the ones I do own.

**Note**: sorry it took so long but my computer died on me.

The next chapter is from Dom's point of view.

**Chapter -3. She's gone.**

I woke up startled from the worst nightmare I've had since we came back from Mexico. I can't remember the dream

perfectly. But what I do remember is that.

"I'm waking with letty to the house, our house, we're holding hands and smiling, but then I feel this force paralyzing me, I

can't move, I'm stuck but letty keeps waking, she reaches the house and looks back at me and calls my name again and again

than she looks pass me and gets really sad and goes inside, I'm calling her name with desperation but she doesn't heard me, I

can't see what's holding me down, but I feel as if I don't get to the house soon I'm going to lose everything, I'm going to lose

letty, then it begins to rain and I feel so alone, so heart-broken, I want letty to come out and hold me and tell me everything is

going to be alright but she doesn't and I'm paralyzed screaming her name".

And that's when I wake up breathing hard and sweating it might not seen like much of a nightmare but losing letty is my worst nightmare, but as I feel the body next to me move I know she's never going to leave me I'm her world, I lay down and

throw my arm around her, to bring her closer to me, but her body doesn't mold to mine like it always does and she doesn't

smell like her either it's smell like cheap perfum, my letty smells like roses and a hint of car oil, I open my eyes and see a

strand of blond hair in my face, "shit, letty's going to kill me" I look at the clock it's 8:30 and realized that letty should have

been here by now, it's obvious that she decided to take mia's invitation and stay with her and her friend last night. That's

good I don't need another argument with her, over a one night stand, all I have to do now it's get this chick out of here. As I

look at this girl, god what is her name, maddy, monica, merry, can't even remember her name, it was something with m. well

who cares all I have to do it's get her out.

I get up, and go to my dresser I open the first drawer to take some boxers out but my hand comes up empty the drawer

isempty, ooohhh this is lettys side, right, we share the dresser the 4 drawers on the right are hers and the ones on the left are

mine. As I go to close the drawer, it finally hit's me that letty's drawer is empty I opened it again and without a doubt it's

empty, I start to panic I throw the empty drawer aside and open the next, is empty too, and so are the other two, I throw then

aside and I open the closet and all my clothes are there but her side is empty, her shoes are missing to, "no, no, no, no.. This

can't be happening, no she's just cleaning her clothes, yeah spring cleaning" I say trying to convince myself that she's not

gone.

Mia I need to call mia and make sure that letty is with her or maybe she's with one of the guys yeah maybe she drank to

much and decided to stay at hector's, yeah like that's probable says a little voice in the back of my head but I ignored it. And

I reach for some sweats, put them on and the got my cell. I look at the bed and the chick is still sleeping more like snoring,

she sounded like a pig, god what was I thinking last night, I walk to the kitchen as I dial Mia's cell.

"Hello" says a very sleepy Mia.

"Mia, is Letty with you, is she there, is she alright , can I talk to her?" I know I sound desperate but I need to hope that she

didn't come home last night and found me with what's her name and decided to finally leave my ass.

_**So there's chapter 3 more to come soon, if you have anything to say good bad just let me know. And thanks for all the reviews and advice keep them coming.**_


	4. she's gone part II

**Chapter- 4.** She's gone. Part II.

Mia's point of view.

I'm in a garden, it's such a beautiful day, I'm sitting under a tree waiting for him, there he comes, he takes me in his arms and just when his about to kiss me….

**RING!**

**RING! RING!**

Aww, where is that phone, I stretch to reach it and fall out of the couch I'm sleeping on "I just had to stay at Stacy's house" I say to myself.

**RING!**

Aaaaaaa, where is it. And better yet whoever is calling me at 8:50 in the morning is going to die not only because of the time but because they ruin my perfect dream and in the best part.

Aha there it is, on the floor.

"Hello" I know I sound sleepy and angry but who calls at 8 in the fricking morning.

"Mia, is Letty with you, is she there, is she alright, can I talk to her"

The desperation in his voice woke me up.

"What are you talking about dom? You guys all went to Hectors party remember."

"So she's not there? mia please do you know were she went? Did she call you? Did you talk to her? Did she tell you where she was going?" he sounded so sad and desperate.

"No she hasn't called, what are you talking about Dom?"

"She's gone mia I woke up and her cloth and everything were gone, do you know anything mia please tell me?"

"No I don't know, she hasn't call and she's not her(here)…." It finally hit me he most of done something "What did you do? Did you guys fight again, Dom did you ruing the night she had plan for you two?" I'm getting angry at him he always does this he ruins what ever we have planned just because he didn't know.

"… What night..." he ask confuse.

"Never mind I'm on my way to… were are you?"

"I'm at the house where else would I be?" he said getting angry too.

"well, I'm on my way, call the others and see if letty is with them and prepared yourself because when I get to the house you better have letty there so I don't kill you" with that I ended the call.

I got all my stuff and put them in my bag, "stupid, idiotic," I mutter to myself, "why was I stuck with an ass as a brother" I put my cloth on "what did he do this time?" I took my bag and stared walking to the door "well whatever he did I have to fix it like always" I finally open the door, why does Stacy have so many locks it's not like the robbers are going to use the door.

I was still muttering to myself when I crash into someone. "I'm so sorrryyyy…." My words died in my mouth as I look at who I had crash into " you have to be fucking kidding my the day hasn't even started and it's already sucking" I say out loud as I look at brian. "Well if it isn't brian spliner ooo sorry I mean O'conner or is that another lie, what are you now my stalker?" I say with as much venom as I could, he looks hurt and sad at my words but I could care less.

"Look mia I know I messed up but…" I interrupt him "messed up! you lied to us, to me, I know that you saved our asses and saved Vince life and for that we will be eternally grateful but that doesn't erase what you did, you were or are, I don't know anymore, a cop and we trusted you and you lied to us and if that wasn't enough just after you helped us we were all willing to forget and forgive but you left without saying anything to anyone starch that to me! I was your fucking girlfriend and you just pack up and left, even when dom called you and told you to come with us, with me. you just left and we didn't hear from you until that incident in Miami but by then you already had another poor bimbo on your arm" he looked shock "mia, mia I tried calling but…" again I interrupt him " but what, there's nothing you can say that will change my mind, I'm over you and you better pray that Dom doesn't find out you're here because he will keep his promise he will break your neck for hurting me, now get out of my way I have to get home right now!" I was so angry that he had the balls to come looking for me.

With that I push him out of my way and left him doing a fish impression. That felt good, it felt more that good. I finally got all that out of my chest, since he left I felt betrayed not because he was a cop well that had something to with it but it was more that he left me and never had the decency to call and now he just shows up out of the blue and expects to just pick up where we left off, I don't think so. Besides I got my eye on someone else. But as good as I feel I have to get home and try to fix the mess that Dom made with Letty again. ufff he will never learn.

**At hectors place.**

**Vince point of view.**

I woke up to someone kicking me, "what the hell is your problem?" I say has I look up is Leon "what the fuck do you want is to early to wake me up, besides was there no better way of waking me up asshole" I scream at him, he just laugh at me "come on sleeping beauty Dom needs us at home" he says to me "what the hell for is Saturday and its.." I look at my watch "it's 9 in the fucking morning the garage doesn't open till noon" he just looks at me "how should I know do I look like a fucking mind reader, no, he just call and ask if Letty was with us, then told me to get your ass and jess home" this just sucks dom/letty trouble that just spells trouble for the rest of the team "what did they fight about this time?" Leon look like he was think really hard probably thinking the same thing I was "don't know he just ask and when I told him that the last time I had seen her was last night and she was going home, he just flip and told .. well I already told you that come on lest go get jess"

I got up and we started looking for jess, we spotted him on the floor with two girls, ever since the accident girls have been all over him and his injuries, I on the other hand the only girl I want is Mia and she's been taking real good care of me, that brings a goofy smiled to my face, since the accident and I almost dyeing we have gotten really close, I still have hope for a chance with her.

" come on jess wake up" I swear jess could sleep through anything, after 5 minutes trying to wake him up," lest drag him out of here you know how Dom gets when he and Letty have a fight" I tell Leon " yeah, I don't want to deal with Dom's fury or Letty's rage" I laugh at that, we drag jess all the way out it's just when we reach the grass that he wakes up " what the hell, where are the girls, god my head hurts, why is it so bright turn off the light" yeah I understood how he felt we were all suffering from the same evil hangover " come on dog wake up we have to get home Dom and Letty had another fight" Leon tells him "aaaahhhhh, not again I don't want to go" "hahaha, dog if you don't want to , you don't have to, I'll make sure to send Dom or Letty to pick you up" I say with a small grin that got him moving, we all know the mood they get in when they fight, it's a kill everyone on sight attitude. "Come on lest get there as fast as possible to diffuse the Dom/Letty bomb, you know they have to be about to kill one other and without mia there the house is probably a war zone" I say as we walk to our cars. "Good idea call mia and have her meet us there" says jess "yeah I'll do that right now" I say as I take out my cell

"Call mia" I say to the stupid thing, seconds later I heard her say "what?" she screams from the other end "is that any way to answer your phone?" I say with a smiled "sorry is just aaaaaaaaa, I'm frustrated with those two, I guess he called you, I just don't get why they fight so much they are perfect for each other they just don't see it" "I know what you mean" in more ways that one I think to myself "well I guess will see you there, you are on your way?" I ask "yeah he called all desperate because he couldn't find her or something I'll find out when we get there, ok" that didn't sound right Letty not being there this was more serious that I though, "bye" I close my cell and turn to the guys "we have to get there now, it seems Letty left" they had the same look "what!" we got in our cars and drove like maniac, well like we always drive, but today we had a motive.

**Thank for the reviews, and if I get at least 5 reviews I will post two more chapters if not you will have to wait till I return from my vacation in one moth exactly. And remember advice is always welcome. More to come soon_. And thanks for all the reviews and advice keep them coming._**


	5. what did you do?

_**Chapter 5. Stupid enough.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**You know how this goes.**

**First let me tell you that I'm sorry for not posting the 2 chapters I promise, but it was, and still is, like everything is against me posting or continuing the story, first my trip got moved up, so I couldn't up-date I read the reviews on an internet place in New York, and when I finally got home a month later my brother tells my that the computer died and there for the chapters I had were gone with the computer. So keep reviewing and sending you're advised. This next chapter contains sexual scene and since is the first I write I would like to know if you like it or not what I should change and well you know… this is going to be a long chapter.**

On with the story.

I'm not going to put a view point; it's going to change a lot.

Leave a message aft…. I hung up, angrily I was almost breaking the phone, that was the fifth time in the last 5 minutes that he had called Letty's cell and all he got was her voice mail it was annoying, she obviously didn't wanted to talk to anyone specially him. He was pacing the kitchen, he was like a cage animal, he was about to start hitting everything, when he heard the sound of the team's cars. They all rush in; "were the hell have you been" Dom shouted as soon as they got inside "chill Dom, we drove even faster than usual, jess was even tempted to used his NOS" said Leon, then they heard Mia's car and her door closing loudly "Well were is she, what happened, what did you…..?" she ask angrily "if I knew we wouldn't be here now would we?" Dom interrupted shouting angrily "ok everybody calm down and let Dom talk" said Jessie, Dom nodded his head "yeah let him tell us what he did this time" said Leon, Vince had remain silent and was looking at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, "well, we're waiting" said mia tapping her foot "what happen Dom? that's what we want to know" she said exasperated as she saw that her brother was still looking at her angrily " I don't know what happened, I just woke up and her cloths and all her things were gone" he said with and innocent in his voice "what do you mean gone, she can't be gone, she just wouldn't pack up and leave you must of done something, what did you do Dom?' said mia she was getting livid with every passing minute, she had a sense of dread in her heart, something big must of happened for letty to leave. "What do you mean what did I do, why does it have to be me, why am I always the bad guy?" shouted Dom "because you always do something wrong Dom" said mia in a as matter of fact tone. Leon and jess were washing this like it was a movie, Vince was still looking at the ceiling but now he had a funny look on his face. "Hey man was your problem the action is right in front of you" ask jess "I think someone is up-stairs" he said still looking up. "What, someone up stairs? But Letty's not here who could…" he didn't finished, as it dawn on all three of them just what Letty might of seen "you sure your alone here Dom?" ask Leon with a smirk on his face, interrupting the shouting contest between the siblings. At his words mia turn her head from Dom to Leon and back to Dom "you have someone here? She asks with even more anger, "and you say you don't know why she left, you stupid, idiotic, retarded…" her words were cut off as they all heard a loud bang and then some loud cursing coming from up-stairs. Mia couldn't take it any more "you have the nerve to cheated on Letty after everything you two have been through" she was about to continued tiring Dom a new one when she though better of it she turn towards the stairs "were the hell do you think your going" said Dom angry and panicking that she was going up-stairs "to find out who she is?" she said with deadly calm. She went two steeps at a time the team right on her heels as Dom started shouting at them "there's no one here it's just me" he said. as they reach his room he steep in front of them "I told you that there's no one here it's just me" trying to convince them just as he finished saying this the door open and there stood a blond about 5'4 and wearing one of Dom shirt's, and looking at them like they were crazy "who the hell left all those drawers on the floor I bang my foot on them" then she look at Dom and said "Dom baby why did you leave me all alone in here I though we had a nice time last night I thought that maybe we could repeat it" she said whit fake sexiness and passing her hand up and down Dom arm. "Now is when the show beginnings" said Vince as he and Leon and jess share a silent laugh. Mia was beyond livid she look at the whore that her brother had peek up this time, she look at her like she was measuring her, she had seen her at the races she was one of Dom's groupies. 5 silent minutes pass without anyone saying anything and the whore molesting Dom, and he just look like he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him completely. Mia was trying to control herself, she wanted to kill them both, 1, 2, 3, 4… she count to ten many times in her head trying to calm down but when she saw that whore start kissing her brother's face she lost it and launch herself against the whore, she landed on top and she started beating, scratching and pulling at her face, hair, anything she could get her hands on. The whore didn't even have time or strength to fight back and all the time mia was screaming "you're the reason I lost my sister, because of you, you whore, trash" Dom was the first to react and started to pull mia of the girl but mia is stronger that you think. "A little help guys" he said trying not to get hit. The rest of the team was trying not to laugh, "You're just a party pooper Dom" said Leon as he, Vince and jess walked over to him. It took all three of them to get mia of the girl while Dom held the whore, who now wore a nice split lip scratches all over her face and what would tomorrow be a nice black eye, away from mia who had in her hand some hair from the girl "oooohh, yeah Dom protect your whore" shouted mia with venom on her voice dropping the hair and trying to get to the girl.

_**That's it for now.**_


	6. stupid enough

_**Chapter 6 stupid enough.**_

"she's crazy, she attacked me without reason I didn't do anything to her" said the girl crying "let me go, I'm going to kill her, what did you think that you could fuck a guy with a girlfriend and not get the beating of your life, let me go" she said to the guys, as they struggle with her. "Mia calm down" Dom yelled to her than he looks at the girl weeping in his arms "I think is time for you to leave uh…. Melinda" said Dom finally remembering her name. she look hurt at Dom's words and then with indignation she said to Dom "my name is Lila, Melinda is my sister and if that's how your going to treat me than I'm leaving" she started to get her clothes of the floor "yeah, you finally get the point" said mia with disgust than she look at Vince and in a sweet voice she said "would you guys please let me go I'm not going to try anything I just want to ask her a question" Vince thought about it for a second and then he signal for the others to let her go, as soon as she was free she went right up to the girl and in her face she ask with real curiosity "why do you whores always go after my brother even knowing that he's with Letty? Why take the risk of getting your ass kick for him? Do you girls really think that he is going to leave Letty for one of you? Do you think that he is going to love you if you sleep with him? He loves Letty and he is never going to leave her for someone like you" the girl look shook at this and then she started to laugh and look at Mia with an evil smile "do you think we're stupid " she laugh a little more "we don't want him to love us, we just want our fifteen minutes of fame as another of Dom's girls, Letty" she made emphasis on the name " is the only stupid one to think she can't really change or trust a man like Dominic, we all know he can't be trusted with our hearts, we just want the fame and the sex that comes with it" Dom was hurt to hear this he felt even worst than before " and love, if he really loved Letty as you say we wouldn't be having this conversation it wouldn't be me or any other girl that he spends his nights with, it would be her here and not me, if he cared even a little bit about her, he would never cheat but we all know that's not the case" the girl look satisfy after saying this, mia and the guys were shook at the respond and Dom…Dom just look hurt the girl words repeating in his head over and over again "if he loved her he wouldn't cheat…." He was lost in his thoughts.

Mia had had enough of this "I think were done here, you should leave now" the girl just finish picking her clothes and started walking to the door and said "I'm taking this shirt with me as a remainder of the amazing night we had" she blew a kiss at Dom and with that she left. Mia was fuming she look around the room at the empty drawers on the floor and the open closet half empty and she look at Dom with sad eyes "do you see what you have done and for what? For girls like "Lila" who don't give a shit about you, you made the love of your life leave you, the only girl who stood by you when you were an ass to her, who stood by you when you were in jail and none of them of your "fans" wanted anything to do with you, she stood by you when you had that "brilliant" idea of the trucks, she stood by you when her car turned over, she stood by you when you cheated, time and time again you cheated and time and time again she forgave you, and still you couldn't give her what she wanted most" she look at her brother with so much sadness, sadness he hasn't seen since their father had died "do you know what she wanted Dom? Do you?... I'll tell you what she wanted. She wanted you to love her and only her, just like she only loves you and only you" Mia finish with tears in her eyes, she looked defeated "do you even know what yesterday was?" she saw the confusing in his eyes "you really are stupid yesterday "Dom" was yours and Letty's anniversary, 8 years you had been together, 8 fucking years. She had the hole night plan Dom, did you think it was a coincidence that hector was throwing the party instead of us, she ask him as a favor, did you think that I would had stayed at Stacy's out of my own free will but she was the only one free and the only one you haven't fuck yet. Letty has been planning this for the better part of 2 months, she got the guys to stay at the party, witch is not really that hard but still she wanted to have the house to yourselves and you ruing it not just the night but your relationship" she look at Dom and said to the guys lest leave him to think about what he has done" she said this and left the room the guys left right after her. Dom was left speechless he keep think and repeating everything "Lila" and Mia had said.

Were they right was he so bad, he sat down on the bed his head was hurting but that wasn't the only thing that was hurt. His ego was hurt to but most than anything his heart was hurting it was calling for Letty. What had he done, was she going to come back would he have another chance to make things right? This were the question running threw Dom's mind he need mia to help him but right now she was pissed at him, he just hope that it wasn't to late to get Letty back. He looks around the room it looks so empty without all of Letty's stuff she had lived with him since she was 17 and he was sent to jail. She had been the only constant thing in his life. Every memory he had she was on it. Since she had been little she had been there at first as a pest and then he had realized that she was the love of his life he couldn't live without her and she couldn't live without him. That gave him some comfort. He remembers the first time she said that it also was the night when he first said I love you to anyone and the first time they made love.

AbsoluteNow: Michelle Rodriguez Picture - Some rare, high quality & red carpets this is Letty's dress only picture it in red.

This is Dom picture only that he has hair. http/groups. 


	7. i'm her world

_**Chapter six I'm her world**_

_**Disclaimer: go to chapter one to see it.**_

_**First sorry for not writing in so long but my father was sick and he died recently so. I don't even know what to say just that I will continue to write, it takes my mind off of the sadness I'm feeling well not to make this long here's the next chapter enjoy and review.**_

_**End of last chapter**_

Every memory he had she was in it. Since she had been little she had been there. At first as a pest and then he had realized that she was the love of his life. He couldn't live without her and she couldn't live without him. That gave him some comfort. He remembers the first time she said it, it was also the night when he first said I love you to anyone and the first time they made love.

_**Flashback**_

For the first time in his life Dominic Toretto was nervous, beyond nervous.

Tonight was the night. he was finally going to admit to expose his love to Letty, they had been dating for 2 and a half months now, and contrary to popular belief they hadn't made love yet. He knew what the rumors were, that they weren't going to last that he only wanted her for her body, but they were wrong he loved her, and he was willing to wait for as long as she wanted. He was knocked out of his thoughts as the doorbell rang, signaling that Letty had arrived. His father was out of town in a race and he had let Mia stayed at one of her friends house only after she promised that she wasn't going to tell their dad, that he had done everything in his power to make tonight special for Letty. He was wearing black pants with a nice blue dress shirt that he had bought specially for tonight, he had left the first two bottoms open because he knew that it drove her crazy. He even combed his hair instead of leaving it spiked like he always had it . The bell rang again and he snapped out of his thoughts again and rushed over to the door. When he opened it he lost his breath. There stood Letty in a beautiful vine color dress that barely reached her knee, it was low cut on the front giving him a nice view from her neck down to the sides of her breasts. She looked stunning. He was going to have to control his urge throughout the night, he wanted to respect her wishes but she was making it harder by the minute.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in." she said with extra sweetness in her voice, she was evil he knew it but he still loved her,

"Yeah, sorry come in" he said stepping aside so she could enter.

"It's the least you could do, so what's the big surprise that I had to get all dress up for?" she ask with curiosity shinning in her eyes.

"You'll see" he said as he took her hand and lead her to the kitchen. He opened the door and there in front of them stood a beautiful candle light dinner

"Dominic, how…when…?" she couldn't even form a sentence she was shook, sure he wasn't the most romantic guy in the world but he knew how to romance a girl.

"I take it you like it. I couldn't do it in the back yard because you would have seen it, and the dinning room has a leak so the kitchen will have to do" he said a little unsure.

"I like it! No I love it, its beautiful." she said then she leaned up to kiss him, it was a brief kiss but it full of promises. They then walked over to the table, he pulled out a chair so she could sit and then sat down himself.

"I wanted to make tonight special" he said his eyes shinning with something she would later know as love.

"Why?" she asks with natural curiosity.

"You'll see, don't worry about it and lets eat." he served dinner, her favorite fusilli with a mushroom sauce and for dessert chocolate mousse, and they talked about everything as they ate. When the meal was over she looked at him

"Well are you going to tell me now?" she was getting impatient, was he going to break up with her? No, no, no, if he were he wouldn't have gone to all the trouble of making a candle lit dinner. What was he up to? She was snapped out of her thoughts as Dom took her hand and leaded her to the living room again, were he put on a romantic song,

"Would you care to dance?" he asked as a complete gentleman; she could only smile at him, she was speechless. He took her in his arms and hold her as close as possible.

"I never want to let you go" he whispers in her ear.

"Yeah and why is that?" she said with nervousness in her voice. He had to laugh at that

"All this time and you haven't noticed? Do you really think all the rumors are true? That I only want to sleep with you?" he asks her, she knew he was serious.

"No, I know that you don't want to just fuck me, but what do you want from me?" he laughed; always so crude, that was his Letty.

"I thought that was obvious?"

"Well it's not, at least not for me." they were still dancing, he took take the opportunity and pressed his lips close to her ear "I want you to love me as much as I love you," He stayed in the moment for a few seconds and then pulled away,

"You love me?" to say that she was surprise was an under statement. He smiled.

"Yes, I love you and I have loved you for a long time I just didn't realized it until recently. I love you Leticia and I know you're the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with." he just looked at her waiting for her reaction. Had he said too much? Was she going to run out the door thinking he was crazy? She broke his thoughts with a kiss, a kiss filled with so much love and passion, it left him breathless.

"I love you too Dominic since I was 8 years old, I used to dream about the day you would say those words to me." she said smiling,

"Well you don't have to dream no more" he kissed her with all the love and passion he had and she responded just as strong, their tongues dueling for supremacy. His hand started to wander up and down her back, one of her hands was around his neck and the other was stroking his hair. Their kiss was getting more passionate and demanding. Their hands started to roam and before either one of them noticed they were on the couch, Dom was on top of her and was kissing her neck. Letty didn't know what to do, her body was on fire his hands were everywhere, she just wanted to take his clothes off and have her wicked way with him (don't we all). Dom was in heaven, he had lost control and he didn't care at the moment. All he wanted was to feel, and to show Letty just how much he loved her. A little part of him kept telling him that she wasn't ready, but he was too far gone. His hand started to move up from its perch on her stomach towards her breast, Letty was breathing hard she couldn't believed this was happening was she ready for this? Yes, her mind and heart told her, for the first time in a long time her mind and heart agreed on something; she loves Dominic and she was ready to show him. She took his head in her hands and crouch her lips to him she wanted him to feel the heat, the love, the passion she had for him. She started to pull at his shirt. Moans escaping from her lips as he massages her breasts. God, why didn't anyone tell her this felt so good, so right? She was getting frustrated with his shirt it was very difficult to open the buttons when he was touching her like that she was about to just rip it open when the phone rang.

"Don't get it." she said almost out of breathe he was kissing his way down her neck.

"I don't intend to" he murmured from his place. Then the answering machine picked up the call,

"DOMINIC YOU BETTER PICK UP THIS PHONE BOY." Dom flew off of Letty like he had been burned, "shit" he said under his breathe as he picked up the phone

"Hi dad, how was your trip?" he asked trying not to sound short of breathe and disappointed as he felt,

"DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT HOW ARE YOU? LINE! WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP THE PHONE! I WAS WORRIED!" Tony shouted, while Letty was sitting on the couch put out over the turn of event, she loved Tony but he had the worst timing in the world.

"Dad chill, there's no need to shout, jeez" Dom said getting a little angry he misunderstood the look on Letty's face.

"DON' TELL ME NOT TO YELL," Tony took a deep breathe "I was worried, Dom I've been calling for the better part of an hour and you wouldn't pick up the phone I was about to drive back just to see if you were ok." Dom sighed this night was going to hell very quickly.

"I'm sorry dad I was in the shower I didn't hear the phone. So how's your trip?" he asked as he walked to the stereo and turned off the music, he was sure that Letty would want to leave soon.

"It's fine you know same old shit, so where's Mia?" 'Shit' Dom thought.

"Um, just a minute dad let me go get her" he ran to the stairs and to his room, "where the fuck did I leave Carolyn's number" he said under his breathe

"What was that Dom I didn't hear you?"

"Nothing dad I'm just trying to wake Mia." he was looking through his dresser he didn't notice that Letty was leaning on the door frame looking at him with a smirk, he has such a fine ass, she thought.

"Found you!" Dom said as he took a piece of paper from under the dresser.

"What did you find Dom?" said Tony suspiciously

"The key to Mia's room, she locked herself, just wait a minute dad while I open the door." with that said Dom hit the other line so he could call Mia then do a conference. He dialed Carolyn's number really fast.

"Hello is this Carolyn's house? This is Dom, Mia's brother, could you put her on? Thanks."

Dom was tapping his fingers on the dresser, when he heard a little giggle, he looked behind him to see Letty looking very sexy just leaning on his door he was about to tell her she could leave if she wanted to when he heard a voice on the other line,

"Hello?" came Mia's innocent voice.

"Mia, dads on the other line, remember our deal?"

"Ok, put him on." Dom hit the bottom,

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Here's Mia…"

"DADDY! How are? Are you ok? Is every thing ok? Are you comfortable? Are they treating you ok?" Dom chuckled; Mia had too much energy for her on good.

"Wow, one question at a time." This was going to take all night

"Yes I'm fine, I got here fine and on time and yes they are treating me ok. Now the bigger question is how is your brother treating you? Did he have a party? Is the house all trashed? Be honest Mia nothing is going to happen to you?" there was a sound in the background of little girls giggling, Dom hoped his father hadn't heard it, but if he did he didn't say anything.

"No daddy, Dom has been great."

"Are you sure Mia? He's not putting you up to this?" Said Tony a little unsure of this turn of events; Dom was never this nice to his little sister without a motive.

"Yes daddy he's great, when are you coming home?"

"Soon."

"Ok, good night daddy, love you."

"I love you too princess." Mia disconnected the line.

"Dom are you there?"

"Yes dad I'm here."

"I'm glad to hear that you are treating your sister well." Dom let out a sign of relief.

"You know me Dad; I can be good when I want to."

"You mean 'when' is to your advantage? But anyway I'm glad I can thrust you when the time comes."

"Don't say it like that dad you are only a couple of miles away it's not like your dead or anything."

"One never knows, but anyways I'm glad, you're growing up."

"Thanks Dad." Dom was about to hang up,

"Oh and Dominic next time you let Mia stay at one of her friends so you can have Letty over, tell them not to make so much noise."

"How… What..?" Dom was shock, Tony just chuckled.

"I know you Dom, I raised you. You think I don't know what goes on inside that thick head of yours?" he laughed and said, "treat her well, she isn't like the other girls you've had, so don't break her heart or I'm going to have to break your neck Dom. You know I love Letty like a daughter, but I will give you the wiping of your life for breaking her heart."

Dom looked at Letty and smiled "I know that and you're right, she is different."

"Good so when I get back you two better still be together."

"Don't worry dad we will." he said

"Love you son."

"Love you too dad, bye." and with that the line went dead.

"So what was that about?" Letty asked still leaning on the door frame, looking delicious in Dom's opinion.

"Nothing, just my dad being my dad." said Dom with a knowing smile on his face, but as soon as that smile had came it was gone, "look Letty about what happened down stairs…"

"What happened down stairs?" Letty said with an innocent look.

"Look what I'm trying to say is that I got carried away, and I'm sorry if you want to leave I'll understand." said Dom with a disappointed look on his face, Letty just laughed,

"Dom you didn't do anything I didn't want you to do." she said as she started walking towards him, "and I never said you could stop" she finished by putting her arms around his neck and bringing him closer to her, Dom was shocked.

"What are you saying Letty? That… you're ready?" he said his blood rushing, 'please god don't let her be kidding; I don't think I could take it' Dom prayed. Letty stood on her tiptoes and whispers in his ear,

"Yes." very slowly and then she took his earlobe in her mouth and sucked it. That was all Dom needed all he could take he took her face in his hands and kissed her it was a passionate kiss. He sucked on her lower lip asking for entrance and Letty didn't waste anytime in opening her mouth to him, he explored every bit of her mouth as his hands were finally free to round her body. As air became necessary, they parted.

"Wow" was all Letty could say "why haven't you kissed me like that before?" she asked still trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"Got to save something for special occasions" said Dom with a smug look on his face "are you sure about this Letty? I don't want you to do something you're not ready for." Dom said seriously. Letty took his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes Dom, without a doubt." but Dom still looked a little doubtful, so Letty took a couple of steps back, Dom was about to stop her but the look on her face made him stop; she had a determined look on her face as she took the straps of her dress and one at a time she slide them down her arm, she then reach behind her and slid the zipper down and with that the dress was nothing more than a piece of fabric at her feet. Dom's jaw hit the floor at the same time he had been frozen in his place as he watched her slid the strap and open the zipper, but now he was beyond frozen. There in his room stood Letty wearing nothing more than a blood red thong and high heels this was his dream come true. His brain stopped all functions and all the blood in his body rush south. Only when Letty started to cover her breast did he realized that he had been staring too long.

Letty felt like an idiot she had basically told him that she was ready and he just stared at her like she was a freak she put her arms up covering her breast as she picked up her dress. She was about to slip it on when Dom stopped her,

"I'm sorry I stared so long at you Letty, but you're too beautiful. You take my breathe and everything else away." he said as he took her in his arms and kissed her this kiss was filled with love, desire and passion. He crushed her body to his, Letty could fill him, hard on her stomach, she was surprised by that the rumor of his size was true, very true.

"Do you feel what you do to me Letty? Just by looking at you, I get like this." Dom said

"Every time?" she asks shyly.

"Yes" Dom whispered, looking in to her eyes

"There's no turning back now, Dom." said Letty with a smile on her face

"Funny that's what I was about to tell you." he responded. And as the night gave way to day Dom and Letty exhausted each other, and as they lay there in each others arms Letty looked up at him,

"You know you are my world Dom? You know I can't live without you?" Dom was surprised but happy.

"And I can't live without you Letty." as he said this they kissed and fell into a blissful sleep.

_**End of flashback.**_

As Dom looked at his bed, remembering that happy time in his life before lomp…no he wouldn't even think about that name; the important thing was that Letty loved him and he was her world. She had said it more than once, and this wasn't the first time that he had cheated on her and this wasn't the first time she had left so he shouldn't worry about it. She would be back on her own, just like she did every time before. With that he decided to go down stairs to get something to eat. Letty would be back soon and then they would have makeup sex and he need to be ready. Even though that little voice in his head told him that this time was different, that this wasn't like the other times; she wouldn't wake him up when she found him, she wouldn't explode like she normally did she just left…but he ignored that little voice he's been doing it for years now and he wasn't about to start now.

_**down stairs**_

"Do you really think she's going to come back, Mi?" asks Jesse with a sad look on his face "because this time it feels different I don't know how but I just know she's not coming back" he finishes upset.

"I know what you mean Jess but we have o find her. Leon go to the garage, Vince go to the beach you know she always goes there when she needs to calm down, Jess look in the internet and see if she's used her credit card, I'll call all the people we know to see if they have seen her." everyone nodded,

"You should call hector and Edwin and tell them to be on the look out for her and to keep her there and call us if they see her." said Vince (yes people he has ideas)

"That's a good idea, I'll do that." said Mia.

"There's no need to do any of that, she'll come back on her on, she always does." said Dom as he came down the stairs dress only in jeans and wearing a smug smile.

"Dom, you ass we have to find her, after what you did she need's support! She could be half way to Mexico for all we know!" Mia shouted at him, "would you stop with the shouting I told you she's coming back on her own" Dom said getting a little aggravated "how stupid are you Dom, I can not believe that we are related, weren't you the one that call us all worried and almost crying because all her stuff was gone you…" Dom just ignored her and went to the kitchen.

"Well I guess we should go" said Leon as he and Jesse rushed out of the house and speeded away in their cars.

"Do you want me to stay with you? Or maybe you should come with me I can drop you off at the store and you can make all the calls from there?" Vince said to Mia

"Yeah I think that would be great, because if I stay here I might just commit murder" she said with rage and her voice and fire in her eyes as she looks at the kitchen. Just as Vince was opening the door, came the booming voice of Dom from the kitchen.

"Where do you two think you're going? And where did Jess and Leon go? We have work today." said Dom walking towards them. If Mia was angry before .now she was fuming.

"How the fuck can you ask me that! They're doing what you should be doing, looking for your girlfriend, or do you even remember that you have a girlfriend! You stupid ass" Mia said getting in his face.

"I told you, she's coming back I don't know why you all are freaking out!" he said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Vince take me out of here because I swear; I will kill him" said Mia as she walked out of the house

"Yeah, come on."

Dom was left in an empty house.

_**At the beach**_

He had been so kind that night, the first night they had ever been together, so loving so different from the Dom that came out of Lompoc. Why was she even remembering this now? She shouldn't be thinking of the happy times they were long gone.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Maggie said as she sat down next to Letty on the sand, she had Daniel on her lap who had long since fallen sleep, they had played all day, and now here she was looking at the sun set with Daniel on her lap, he had been glued to her all day. "By the way thank you for the food, who would have thought that a dog would come and pee on our food" Maggie said with surprise and indignation in her voice,

"It was nothing, it's not like I was going to eat it anyways." said Letty looking away

"Your night didn't go as plan, hmm?" Maggie asks.

"Am I that obvious?" Letty replied.

"Well it's not every day that you see a beautiful girl on the beach wearing a party dress."

"No, I guess it isn't."

"So are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?" asks Maggie with curiosity in her voice

"If you don't mind I don't want to talk about it, why don't you tell me more about this little fellow." said Letty stroking Daniel's hair

"You know it is better when you get things out, but if it were going to play this game, and have to show you my cards first so be it. I'll make you a deal I will tell you everything I know on Daniel and then you can tell me what happens to make you come to the beach in such a beautiful dress and cry your eyes out, deal?" Maggie said. Letty looked at her for a moment trying to figure her out, after a few minutes she gave up

"Ok" was Letty's only response, and in return Maggie smiled.

"So what do you want to know about Daniel?"

_**There that's the end of this chapter. In the next couple of chapter what ever happens will depend on you, my readers. So I hope you like it.**_


	8. what do you want to know?

_**Chapter 7. what do you want to know?**_

_**Soooo sorry that it took me so long to updated but I haven't had the time but I'm working on finishing this story, I'm going to be posting as soon as I can this chapter was one of the hardest I keep rewriting it because I wasn't satisfied with it but now here it is. Any questions or more review please. Also I have added little pieces that were missing from the other chapters so that you can understand better what is going to happened. **_

_**Recap:**_

So what do you want to know about Daniel? Maggie Said in a neutral voice.

What happened to his parents? How did he end up with you? Doesn't he have a family? And what did you mean when you said he hasn't spoken to anyone? "Said Letty in a rush voice, for a tough girl she sure is curious,

"wow, wow, one question at a time, I have found that the best place to begin is with the most simple of things his name is Daniel Alexander no last name, according to the neighbors, the mother is a crack addict who beat and all around mistreated the boy…"

"What do you mean no last name? and according to the neighbors?" said Letty

"well his mother apparently didn't have him in a hospital so there is no record of him even existing, you see as I told you the mother is an addict and a women of less then respectable honor if you know what a mean , she didn't feed the boy or took care of him the only reason he is alive is because she used to live with her grandmother and she took care of the boy but she died a year ago ever since then Daniel survive because of the neighbors, they gave him food when ever they could but because he isn't register the law couldn't do much for him since technically he doesn't exist it wasn't until about 6 month ago I believe… yes, yes, six month when one of the neighbors saw the front door open and went in since they haven't seen the boy or his mother in some time, and from what I'm told the house was a mess it look more like it was abandon they were bottles and rotten food everywhere they were holes on the floor and walls he was a bout to leave when he heard crying , he fallow the sound and found Daniel on the basement cover in mood and blood, apparently the boy had been look in the baseman and beaten repeatedly, he took him to the nearest hospital. He was starving it look like he hasn't eaten in a month he had a couple of broken ribs a broken arm and lost of bruises"

Letty was horrified with what she just heard she look down at the boy in her arms 'no wonder he doesn't speak or play with others' she thought "so now you know why I was surprise that he is touching you, after he got out of the hospital, than same neighbor contacted me he is a friend of mine, so I took him in, is not even legal because he doesn't have any papers but I couldn't leave him on the street, it took me 2 month to get him to let me bathe him, he takes care of himself almost like an adult"

"what happened to his mother ? And what about the father?" ask Letty bring Daniel closer to herself as if trying to protect him

"well the mother was found in the house pass out she is in jail now serving a 10 year sentences because of what she did to this little fellow and the father well I don't even think she knows, I went to visit her once about a month ago and I ask her if she knew since she doesn't have any more family and she just laugh at me if you ask me I think that she's got a couple of lose crews" said Maggie motioning to her head Letty just stared at her not really knowing what to say this little boy had survive all of that, her problems seem so small compared to what he suffer. She was still think of this when Maggie waves her hand in front of her face "are you ok? You seem a little out of it"

"yeah is just that I can't understand how someone could do that to a kid, I'm glad she's in prison because if she weren't I would hurt her myself" said Letty with anger in her voice" well dear enough of that, we had a deal now is time for you to tell me what made you come here?"

Letty wasn't really looking forth to this talk she didn't think she was ready for it.

"Come on dear your feel better once you get it off your chest "encourage Maggie.

"Well the reason why I'm here is because I'm leaving town" there that was a save answer "yes, but my question was why are you here on the beach in a party dress and it is obvious that you have been crying? Come now dear do you really think your going to fool me. Tell me what happened "

"Well I don't even know were to begin…" said Letty

"Why are you here today, would be a nice start" said Maggie flashing her smile.

'Why the hell not' thought Letty 'what have I got to lose?'

"I found my boyfriend in bed with another girl" she rush out "oh dear that is tragic but if you two really love each other you have to work it out anyone can make a mistake"

Letty laugh at this "if it was the first time I would but I have been forgiving him for to long , at first I thought it was because he had just gotten out of jail, then I started telling myself it was because he didn't get to mourn his father death, then I started with the is my fault I'm to independent he think I don't need him or want him , but the truth is that he doesn't really love me I was just another girl the only difference is that he didn't know how to tell me to hit the road and I never got the point, yesterday was our 8 year anniversary can you believe it, 8 years down the drain, what kept me going were the memories that he wasn't like this, he loved me we were so happy for the first 3 years, then he had to get himself in jail for 2 years and I waited like an idiot I waited for him to come back to me, but it wasn't until 3 years ago when he got out of prison that he came back a change man"

"Why was he in prison?"

"He beat up the man who made his father crash and die"

"ooohhhh" was all Maggie said, as she got a far away look on her face but Letty didn't notice she was looking at the setting sun and stroking Daniel's hair

"So I had everything set up, we had the house to ourselves I had a picnic and a spot on the beach already, to recreate our first date. I even put on the dress I wore the first time we made love" (is on the previous chapter the description of the dress) said Letty as she motioning to the dress she was wearing "I wanted last night to be special so that we could maybe fix what was wrong in our relationship so that we could move on," Letty was just looking up-ahead at the setting sun

"but he didn't even notice, I spent 2 hours looking for him when I had given up I went home to wait for him that's when I found him in our bed with some blond on top on him naked they were both asleep" she had tears in her eyes

"but in that moment something just broke inside of me and I just pick up my things and left I came here and I have been thinking and looking back at my life and I don't like who I have become in the last 3 years, I went from a tough girl sometimes a bitch but happy, to a complete angry and bitter person I don't remember the last time I went a complete day without fighting with him or having a good time, we have always had our fight but they were an excuse to make up it was like a game to us it keep our relationship going if you know what I mean, but in the last 3 years it's like we were at each other throat, I sacrifice so much for him I stop racing, we all did we only race in race war because he has to be the king he has to race every night, I change the way a dress because he said I dress to baggy, like a boy and he wasn't dating a boy, I lost all my friends because he has sleep with all of them except for mia but that's only because she's his sister, and so on I realize that I lost who I am in the process of not losing him"

"What are you planning on doing know?" said Maggie really interested

"Getting as far away from here as possible, it hurts to leave mia, Leon, Vince and Jesse they are like, no scratch that they are my family but I can't face Dom"

"dear in all me years I have found that running doesn't solve anything if you want to move on with your life if you want to find out who you are you have to do it here if not you will always be thinking about them and living in the past, beside is it fair for you to leave your job, your house and your friends just because of one man, I say take a couple of days of, kick him out of the house…"

"Is his house" Letty said interrupting Maggie "I sold my house to pay for rent on the garage the first year he was in prison."

"well in that case move out but don't let him win, you just told me that you used to be a tough girl them bring her back learn to enjoy your life again, go out, party, make new and true friends, do all the thing that he told you not to do and do it in front of him "Letty didn't look so sure 'was she going to be able to be around him and not be with him, she wasn't sure is that was such a good idea' Maggie saw right true her.

"You don't need to make a decision right know why don't you stay tonight with us I'm sure that Daniel would like it and you can make a decision tomorrow with a clear head today the wound is still to fresh" Maggie started to get up and clean the sand from her behind

"Ooh and one last thing dear I advice you call your friends if you are as close as you say you are they are going to be very worried about you" she said as she walk away gathering the children it was getting dark pretty soon and they needed to be back at the orphanage.

Letty stir Daniel awake "hey little man time to wake up" she said as his beautiful almond eyes open, his still sleepy so he closes them again

"hey none of that you have to go back with Maggie" that wakes him up

"you coming, you not leaving Daniel behind" referring to himself in third person,

"it's your not leaving me behind and i…." she couldn't finish her sentence one look into his begging eyes and she was a goner

"no I'm not leaving I'm staying the night with you and Maggie" that put a perfect smile on his face.

"Let's go before they leave with out us" Letty said as she saw Maggie putting the kiss in the ban.

"Do you want to ride with me?" she asks as she took his little hand, he just look at her and his smiled brighten ten fold.

"All take that as a yes" and they started walking towards Maggie.

"I'll drive this little one, Maggie, and I hope you have room for me at the orphanage" Letty said as she and Daniel pass Maggie on their way to her car, she had parked it next to the ban when she had gone to get the picnic, that she had preparer for her on Dom, from the car. She opens the car and secures Daniel on the back sit. She got herself settle on her sit and look at her cell phone on the passenger sit, she had turn it off the night before and she hasn't bother to turn it on she didn't want to talk to anyone but now she had spent the whole day at the beach and she knew that Maggie was right the team was probably worried sick about her, 'but who to call? She didn't want to call mia she would ask to many question. Jess she would call him' as she took her cell phone and turn it on noticing she had her inbox full 'probably Mia calling,I'll check that later' she quickly dial jess number.

**Ring, ring.**

**At the house.**

Mia, Vince, Leon and jess were all in the kitchen, they had been looking for Letty the whole day looking for Letty

"did you talk to hector and Edwin?" ask Mia for the million time to the boys

"yes Mia for the million time yes we talk to everyone we went to the places she usually goes, we call her brother in Alabama he is just as worried if not more god we event went to her old friends houses even thou she hasn't talk to any of them in years, she is not there" Vince responded irritated

"Mia you need to calm down did you try her cell phone again?" ask Leon

"no, Leon how could I have forgotten" she said with as much sarcasms as she could mutter

"of course I call her cell phone but I have left so many messages that her inbox is full, oooooooo and so mad and worried" she said as she sat down in one of the chairs

"here drink this and calm down, I'm sure she's alright is there one thing she knows how to do is take care of herself" said jess as he handed her a beer

"you know what really gets me that here we are all worried about Letty and the one person who should be out of his mind with worry is in the next room watching TV" said Mia as she look at the door that lend to the living room were Dom was laughing at something on TV

"uuu I could just kill him" she said as she got out of the chair to go kill him but Vince caught her and sat her down again "stay there we need to think of something, she can just disappear into thin air" just as he finish saying this jess cell phone rang

Ring

Ring

As he looks at the caller id he saw that it was Letty

"were the hells are you Letty? Do you know how worry we are?" he all but yell into his cell phone they all look at him

"is Letty let me talk to her" said Mia

" jess listen to me don't put Mia on the phone look I'm fine I'm with.. Some friends, I guess you guys know what happened so, I'm not going to go into details I'm fine and well… I don't know yet what I'm going to do, I'm going to stay with some friends for the time being until I can decide what to do so don't expect a call or nothing from me for a couple of days after I've come to a decision I will call mia but for now just know that I'm fine and that I love you guys, bye" and with that she hung up

"what did she say? Is she coming home? Were is she?" said Mia who had been trying to take the phone from him

"she said she's fine and that she is staying with some friends for the time being that when she comes to a decision about what she is going to do that she is going to call you us to let us know, but that for know that we should just let her be" said jess with a sad face

"I know that this time was different" said Leon

"what friends? We are her friends, what friend is she talking about? We went to every single friend she had and she wasn't with them" said Mia getting hysterical

"calm down mia she is fine and I'm sure that in a couple of days she is going to be back just like she said" Vince said as he took her in his arms.

_**that's it for now I will try to update sooner, and I'm sorry for how long it took me, but I can promises you that I will finish this story. So reviews are always wanted and if you want me to finish this story you better review.**_


End file.
